Change and Permanence
by FreyaLin
Summary: To which Maka becomes jealous of a broken record player and holds Lyz responsible.


Nothing in life was guaranteed permanent. It was one reason why she never mulled over people who've wronged her, or even to the things that had become unreliable. Her logic did not seem to be understood by anyone else. But to her, it was simple. Nothing will stay the same and that also meant that anything good is bound to change, whether for the better or worst.

"Why am I getting the short end of the stick," Maka muttered to herself and glared at the contraption in front of her. It had been a couple of hours since Soul came bearing in a broken record player in need of repair. Why Soul volunteered to fix it was beyond her. He didn't even know how to properly turn off an alarm clock let alone fix a record player. And no, throwing one's alarm clock at the wall did not count as properly turning it off.

"How's it going so far?" A smug voice came in. Maka turned to see Soul carrying a cluster stack of manuals and How To's. She glared. She was right, he really didn't have the slightest clue to fix one. Seeming to know what her piercing stare meant and he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah" he kneeled to set the books next to her on the floor.

"Why'd you tell Liz that you'd fix it? You didn't even know how!" she chopped him on the head with the one of the books in the stack. He laid there grumbling.

"…Can't believe I just handed her a weapon..." He crawled his way to the broken record barely missing Maka's second chop. "There was no way I was going to pass up this challenge Maka, now if you're not going to help me, then shoo." Maka raised a brow as a tick appeared on her head, the nerve of him. She agreed to help him through the kindness of her heart, and this was how he showed his gratitude?

Though to be fair, she doubted she'd be of much help anyways. Instead of making any remark, she just watched as he flipped through the nearest book. She stared in awe despite herself. His stature was different. He was still slouching, but something about the air around him seemed different.

When did he like record players so much? Sure, he had a couple records he'd listen to and they had owned a player, but it wasn't like he showed any more interest than that. But then again, she could have been wrong. Maybe he had told her and she had forgotten. She chose to accept the latter and stood up.

"Fine, I'll just start on dinner then," she pouted and walked off. She noticed a small smirk make its way to his lips and she had the urge to kick him, the prick. Deciding the best course of action was to ignore it, she headed to the kitchen. With one last glance at Soul fiddling around, she started to work on dinner.

The next day Maka noticed the record player missing some pieces. She prayed that Soul did not go overboard and had actually destroyed it. With one last glance, she walked passed it being mindful to ask Liz what she was thinking when she let Soul take on the project. She was going to meet up with the girls later so she decided to voice her thoughts then.

Maka frowned when she just realized that this was yet another change in her life. Though it wasn't as dramatic nor life changing, it still made her bitter. Soul was taking initiative to take on a project. This never happened before, especially something like this. The last time his demeanor changed it was because of the black blood and Soul not telling her the problem. This can't be happening again.

She tsked at herself for being so caught up in her own thoughts. She looked up at the sky trying to push back the negative feelings. She didn't want to have her day ruined before it even began. As she looked up she saw that she had reached her destination.

The café sign blinked indicating that it was open. She walked through the glass doors as the bell chimes welcomed her. It didn't take her long to find who she was looking for. The loud giggling at the corner booth of the café gave them away.

"There you are, I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show," Liz scolded. "It's 3 minutes passed 10:00 Kid would be so disappointed," Maka rolled her eyes and sat down next to Tsubaki,

"Mind telling me why you have Soul fixing up your record player?" Maka asked as she sat down. She noted Tsubaki frantically looking away and also Patti zipping her lips as she threw the invisible key. She chose to ignore both of her friend's odd behavior and waited for Liz to answer.

"Who am I to pass up a free fix-up?" she shrugged nonchalantly as she inspected her nails. That wasn't the real reason. Maka could tell she was holding back. She knew that if she continued to give Liz that same look, the blond would give in eventually. It didn't even take a few minutes before she let up.

"Okay, okay. Just stop it!" she caved. Maka smirked in triumph. "We made a bet. If he fixes it in two weeks then I owe him a Benjamin."

"And if he doesn't?"

"You're a smart girl Maka, figure it out," Liz smirked and leaned back on her chair. Realization dawned on her face as she desperately tried to understand the impractical thought processes of her friends.

"Why would you guys bet on that?" Liz just smiled and didn't say anything. Maka's eye twitched. She was appalled. "What in the world could be so important about fixing that thing that he'd chance losing 100 bucks?" The girls shrugged in response. Maka groaned in frustration. She decided that as his partner, she had to do something.

She felt confident that she'd be able to help him. Even though she had no sense in understanding music, like Soul always seemed to point out, she was certain she could fix a mere machine if she read enough books.

And that was where Soul found her, in a pile of the books he borrowed with the broken record player in front of her.

"I was gonna ask if you knew where the screw driver was, but it looks like you're using it," Soul said flatly. Maka gave him a dirty look and went back to her book before prodding the broken machine.

"I'm trying to do you a favor." He scoffed.

"By moving everything I set up earlier into your room?" Maka quickly turned towards him and stuck out her tongue. He raised a brow and made his way into the room. He snatched the broken player from her grasps and saw that there were more scratches compared to before.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she yelled as he started to walk away from her. He grabbed the screw driver on the floor and continued his way out of the room, carrying both machine and tool with him.

"…My project, get your own." He stuck out his own tongue and walked out. Maka's confused faced turned hostile when she briefly saw him chuckle before the walls blocked him out. She was a bit taken back by his teasing nature. He had been so focused recently that she had begun to miss their pointless banters and teases. Maka frowned. She really didn't like this new change. She preferred it better when Soul wasn't so focused into that broken down thing, at the very least he spent time with her. She growled.

Was she going to just sit and wait for him- fat chance that was not even an option. She was not known to be patient and she wasn't going to sit by and watch him walk away from her. Not while she had something to say about it.

She may have let both Spirit and her mother go, but this was Soul and he was the only one she trusted, the only one who truly mattered. She wasn't going to let him go without a fight. Broken records be damned. If Maka wanted attention, she was going to get it. And she was not going to let some machine get in between them and change her partner. She got up almost slipping on her socks but managed to chase after him, stumbling in the process.

"Get back here Soul!" Before Soul even made it inside his room, Maka came up right behind him.

"Oh shit," Not seeing her coming, Soul slipped in panic, letting go of the record player. Both parties watched as the machine was thrown into the air and became pieces on the ground in a matter of seconds. There was a moment of silence as both persons stared in shock. It wasn't long before Soul cleared his throat. Maka looked at him with her mouth open, horrified. This was definitely not what she had in mind.

"I blame you," he pointed, not missing Maka's face turn furious at his accusation. He grinned slightly despite the broken pieces that adorned the floor.

"This is not the time for jokes Soul!" she dropped to the floor and started to pick up the pieces. Maybe if she used her hot glue gun she could patch it up.

"I can't help it," Soul smiled. "You're just too cute when you're all flustered." Maka blushed and glared at him. She had the mind to chop him, but decided that gathering the shards of the broken record player was more important. As she moved toward the bigger pieces she noticed that the record player had a huge crack. She could even see the inner gears through the big gap. She sighed noticing that there was a chunk that was barely intact.

Just as she was going to try to put it together, she saw something shine inside amongst the gears. Noticing her curious stare, Soul kneeled down in front of her to check it out.

"This was not how I wanted it to happen," he sighed breaking the record player further. "But it'll have to do, I guess." Maka stared blankly at the glimmering object she found.

"Soul," she whispered not fully registering reality. Soul just smiled softly, letting her take it in. Upon her hand was a simple silver and diamond encrusted engagement ring_._ As she continued to stare at it, she almost didn't hear it when Soul spoke.

"Maka, being the Last Death Scythe means that I don't get to be wielded by just you anymore," he started. "I've thought about the meisters I'd probably have to team up with and that inconsistency made me panic. I don't think I can be sane without knowing that I will, at least, always have you." The implication was not lost to Maka as she looked up expectantly. They had been public about their relationship for about a year now, but had been secretively together since the second year of their partnership.

She met his smoldering eyes as he kneeled patiently, waiting for an answer. She knew in her heart that she wanted him too. There were too many things that changed without her liking; from her parent's divorce to the many different girls her father tended to flirt with. Maka had enough. If this made sure that something in her life would stay consistent then she'd take it.

"I'd like it, if you were permanent," She smiled shyly. Soul's unwavering eyes lit up as his soft smile grew into a big grin. He pulled her into a bone crushing hug and laid his nose at the crook of her neck. Maka couldn't help the weight lifting off her shoulders nor the fluttering that grew in her stomach. He gave a long kiss right below her jaw as she grasped him back. She could feel his smile as well his soul almost leaping with joy.

"…engaged to the girl of my dreams, and 100 bucks richer." He muttered onto her neck. "Coolest day ever."

"…What?" Maka pulled away in confusion. "Hundred bucks…you don't mean your bet with Liz do you?" In a matter of second it all clicked. She saw Soul slowly try to scoot away, but she was quicker. She grabbed the larger piece of the broken machine and chopped Soul before he could do anything. Soul groaned twitching on the floor of his own blood.

"It all makes sense now! The girl's sudden weird attitude and how you just up and decide to fix something, it was all just a bet!" she ranted and paced around the room hysterically. "…But for what, to propose to me?-" She stopped. Her eyes widened in realization of what she said.

_What in the world could be so important about fixing that thing that he'd chance losing 100 bucks?_

Seeing that she was simmering down, Soul snaked his arm around her shoulders to hug her from behind. He placed his forehead on the back of her head and took a breath. She smiled and let him hug her. He slid an arm down to grab her hand that fisted the ring and pried it open. Maka noticed the stiffness of the way he moved. As his fingers entwined against hers, Maka stared down at the ring that became visible on her palm.

"You're still marrying me, right?" It was a good question, at least Soul seemed to think so. Maka, however, thought it was ridiculous and started laughing.

"The thing about the word _permanent_ is that it's forever," she turned out of his grasps to put the ring on. "In other words, you're stuck with me," she smiled and wiggled her fingers at him teasingly. He stared at the ring as it glistened with each wave and let out a relieved chuckle.

"You say stuck like it's a bad thing."

* * *

**a/n**: It's been a while since I've written anything. Hope this wasn't so bad.

Please R & R! And let me know what I can work on!


End file.
